


Quiet Moments and a Pair of Scissors

by chonkadonk



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonkadonk/pseuds/chonkadonk
Summary: benrey asks gordon for a little help with their hair
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Quiet Moments and a Pair of Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic in a while and suddenly was struck with inspiration so take these gay people <3 also the song gordon sings is "En Mi Viejo San Juan" by Noel Estrada!! boleros slap

“yo.”

“No.”

“whuh... i haven’t even said anything y-”

“No, Benrey. I can already sense it’s going to be some dumb shit, and-”

“no man. you’re being a big mean, feetman, don’t even let me talk. i... um. would you... cut my hair pease thank you?”

“What?”

Well. That was certainly... a surprise. And from the way they held themself, the way their hands fidgeted and teeth gnawed anxiously on their chewlery — they were serious. Benrey... wanted Gordon to cut his hair? But...

“Dude, can’t you just do that yourself?”

“ummm. ya but. um. i said the nice guy words so you gotta do it now.”

He flashed an awkward, toothy grin at Gordon, akin to the kind of smile one who had never smiled and only seen others do it would give. A sigh. Well... he did ask nicely, he’d give him that. And, besides, it wasn’t like it was that big of an ask from them. It was just a haircut; Gordon had cut his own hair plenty of times, and Joshua’s a few, too.

“Alright, alright — get in the bathroom, I’ll get the scissors and the clippers.”

Mere minutes passed and Benrey found themself staring at... themself in the bathroom mirror, staring at Gordon stood behind them, plugging in a pair of clippers with a quiet hum to himself.

“How short?”

“huh?” 

“How short do you want it?”

The hair currently came down to his shoulders in a messy mullet — if he wanted it back to this length, he could always grow it back out...

“um. reaaaal short. buzzy cut. benrey boot boy bmomence.”

“...Right. Buzz cut.”

They couldn’t help a slight shiver as Gordon’s icy hands brushed against their neck to get hold of their hair.

“cold...”

Their mumble is cut off by the sound of scissors, a harsh  _ snip _ as chunks of hair began falling to the floor. A silence, not awkward, but not quite comfortable, fell over the two as the scissors made quick work of the thick, dark hair. A silence that was broken by a hum from Gordon, a hum which evolved into  _ music. _

“ _...Adiós... adiós, adiós _

_ Borinquen querida _

_ Tierra de mi amor _

_ Adiós... adiós, adiós _

_ Mi diosa del mar... _ ”

The words, despite meaning a whole lot of nothing to Benrey, tugged pleasantly at his heart. Maybe it was the passion with which they were sung, quiet yet sure. Maybe it was Gordon’s voice, soothing, loving, comfortable in a tongue that was so alien ( _ ha _ ) to Benrey. Whatever it was... he found himself getting lost in it.

Well, until the snipping and the singing stopped.

“huh?”

“What?”

“you stopped.”

“Well, yeah, I need to switch to the clippers-”

“no... not that. you stopped singing.”

In their reflection, they could see as heat rose to Gordon’s cheeks, darkening his face.

“Oh... I didn’t realize you were-”

“listening. i was. ummm... your voice. so not cringe bro. wowza. hummina hummina. jaw drops to floor, eyes pop out of sockets accompanied by trumpets, heart beats out of chest, awooga awooga sound effect-”

“I, uh. I get the point.”

A nervous laugh bubbled from his throat. He  _ liked _ his voice?

“I can keep singing if you w-”

“i do want. pease thank you. for best friend benrey please sing more?”

A pause, and a small, almost  _ shy  _ smile crept up onto his face. As he turned on the clippers, he picked back up where he left off.

“ _ Mi cabello blanqueó _

_ Y mi vida se va _

_ Ya la muerte me llama _

_ Y no quiero morir _

_ Alejado de tí _

_ Puerto Rico del alma. _

_ Adiós.. adiós, adiós... _ ”


End file.
